Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A technique relating to Mixed Reality (hereinafter, referred to as “MR”) for mixing a virtual space with a real space has conventionally been known. In an MR system, computer graphics (hereinafter, referred to as “CG”), representing a virtual object, are displayed on an image of the real space captured by an image capturing unit, so that a user can experience the virtual object as if it is actually present there. To display a virtual object at an expected position and in an expected orientation, geometric consistency is necessary between the virtual object and the real space.
A known video see-through head mounted display (HMD) is a system employing MR. In an MR technique using the video see-through HMD, every time an image of the real space is acquired from a camera as an image capturing device incorporated in the HMD, a position and an orientation of the camera, in the real space at the time of image capturing, are measured. Then, CG, rendered based on the position and the orientation of the camera and a unique parameter of the camera including a focal length and the like, is overlapped on the image of the real space.
When the video see-through HMD is used, image information can be used for positioning. The image information includes an index, such as a marker and an edge, captured by the camera incorporated in the HMD. A feature of the index, when using the image information from the camera for the positioning as described above, is difficult to accurately detect, when an image is unclear. The image may becomes unclear when the user, who is wearing the HMD and experiencing MR, moves too fast or shakes the user's head too fast, resulting in a high moving velocity of the camera in the HMD.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-70006 discusses a technique relating to the moving velocity of the camera. More specifically, a white balance of the captured image is adjusted through gain adjustment, based on a white balance adjustment coefficient stored in a memory, in accordance with a shifted amount of the orientation of the camera.
However, when the positioning method using the image information is employed, an index in the captured image might be blurred or out of focus when the user wearing the HMD moves too fast or shakes the user's head too fast. An appropriate image might not be obtained even by performing the image adjustment described above, if the moving velocity of the user is too high. When the appropriate image cannot be obtained as described above, the positioning using the index cannot be appropriately performed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique capable of preventing an accuracy degradation of positioning processing by making a user aware of a moving velocity of an image capturing unit